epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectThePixel/I'm Baaaaaaaaack
Oy! Title says it all. I'm looking forward to new adventures on this humble abode we call a wiki. TODAY'S MY BERFDAY! I am now 13 years old, I forgot if that's the legal age to be on this wiki, I still probably have one more year left, but who cares! I will be making battles again regularly after I finish all of the user battles I have scheduled. Leave suggestions plz. (I mean, if it's okay with you...) Personal Changes Things about me have changed over the past several months. I am no longer bisexual as my previous girlfriend just turned me completely straight. Pokémon is my new favorite thing in the world, even beating MLP. (This next part's kinda serious and stuff so if you don't give a feck, skip it) I have now experienced love in my life. Or, at least, what seemed to be love. Previous girlfriend I aforementioned? Her name was Madison. I loved her with all of my heart and we went out for a while after she told me she felt the same way. I have a friend named Myles who is very popular with girls, unlike me. Madison dated him right before me and as soon as he broke up with her, she went right to me. The only reason I didn't have any suspiscions was because I loved her and that's all that was going through my head. It felt so real and so natural, but we spent little time together. We don't live near each other and I only had 1 class with her at school. Anyway, she told me she loved me a multitude of times all until one day. We got off the bus together, holding hands like we always do. She went to hang out with her friends, and I would go to hang out with mine, but the school doors were closed. So I sat by my lonesome outside until the bell rang. However, my sister, Pixelette as you may know her (who was basically the wingman of my relationship), sat by me and asked what was wrong. I foolishly told her, "Just a bit disapppointed she'd rather hang out with her friends than me. Don't tell her I said that." But guess what she did? Pixelette walked right up to Madison and told her everything (some wingman). Madison then replied, "I have friends of my own, not everything's about Carson!" Pixelette delivered the message right back to me. And it hurt like hell. So I backed off for the rest of the day, neither of us talking to one another. The next day, she broke up with me. Over text. Yeah. Basically, she broke up with me because I loved her too fucking much. Then the next day, I found out she never even loved me in the first place. Madison sent a letter to Myles stating her true feelings for him instead of me. She was in love with Myles the whole damn time. She was using me to get over depression, only to be rejected by Myles ONCE AGAIN. So yeah, we got in a huge argument a few days after, and that was the last time we ever talked to each other. (Sorry about that, I just had to get that off my chest.) So I'm now single, and plan to stay that way at least until high school. Dammit, this has turned to a post about my love life. So, uh.... today's my birthday. :) Category:Blog posts